Date Night Survailance
by DSCWin
Summary: It's been a long time since Christina's gone on a date. While on a hunt she meets up with Nathan, a nice looking man who asks her out. Will she enjoy her night out? Or will her brothers ruin it?


**I'm struggling with writing for episodes so I'm just going to be doing one shots until I can start up the episode writing. Thank you for the continued support I've been getting. I hope I don't let you down. Here's a piece I wrote a while ago, I think even before I wrote Something Blue. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Thank you again for the Support.**

* * *

I sipped at my coffee feeling the warm liquid plummet into my empty stomach as I looked over at the menu while I waited for my brothers to come back from the meeting with the clients about our case of missing bodies. I glanced at my phone that still had no message saying whether or not they were almost there or back at the hotel. The waitress came by a few minutes later and asked if I needed a few more minutes. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll have the Turkey Melt please." I said handing the waitress my menu. I rolled my eyes as I had the feeling I was being stood up by my brothers.

"Would you like fries, salad or soup today?" She asked.

"What's the soup today?"

"Chili." I thought before asking for fries. "Do you need a refill on your coffee?"

"Please." I said. The waitress nodded and pointed towards the two untouched menus on my booth before I handed them to her. She waddled off and I quickly finished my coffee before checking down at my phone. Again, nothing. "Damn you guys." I sighed getting my cream and sugar before I felt someone standing next to me. I turned and felt my cheeks burn as there stood a very cute guy. "Uh..." I felt my mouth go dry as he looked down at me his brown eyes warm and inviting. "May I help you?" I asked twisting my body so that I could easy grab my pistol just in case he was going to try something.

"I noticed you were sitting alone," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. I felt a little embarrassed being stood up on a luncheon with my brothers, but I wasn't going to let a very cute stranger know that. "Would you like to sit down?" I asked seeing him shift uncomfortably on his feet before he slid inside the booth.

"I'm Nathan by the way." He said extending his hand. I blushed as I gripped his hand and we gave a little shake.

"Christina." I answered back dropping his hand. The waitress came by and filled up my coffee mug. I smiled up at her and nervously began to pour in cream and sugar.

"So I couldn't help but notice you looking down at your phone. You expecting someone?"

I let out a small groan, I couldn't keep the secret for long. "I'm supposed to be having lunch with my brothers. But they haven't called or texted me where they are." I let out a small pitiful laugh before looking back up at Nathan. "It's kind of pathetic for a girl to be stood up by her brothers."

"What do you mean stood up by your brothers?" I turned around and saw both my brothers Sam and Dean who stood wearing their street clothes. "Had to change." Dean said glaring at Nathan who looked as though he was about to faint.

"Well, I guess you don't need me anymore." Nathan said standing up and maneuvering so he wouldn't bump into Dean who looked as though he was about to bite his head off. "See ya." He said to me before he sat back down at his booth on the far end of the isle.

"Thanks Dean," I growled scooting further into the booth so that Sam could sit down next to me. "That was real nice. You scared Nathan."

"Nathan? You're getting butt hurt over a guy you barely know?"

"Hey it's the first guy since Stan," I said feeling a twinge of pain enter my chest. "I thought you guys wanted me to meet someone nice."

"Yeah, someone you known for more then ten minutes." Dean said smiling up at the waitress who had come back with their menus.

"Says the man who thrives on ten minute hook ups." I mumbled. Dean glared at me and I sat in silence while they ordered their food. I kept glancing at Nathan who was looking at me too before he jotted something down and left dropping a few bills on his table before leaving.

 **~D.N.S.~**

I was pulling out my wallet to pay for my meal when the waitress came by and handed me a napkin with Nathan's name and phone number before telling me my meal was already paid for. I blushed and looked over at Sam and Dean who, I knew by experience, were having their inner mental conversations.

"You're not seriously thinking on dating the guy?" Dean asked as I climbed onto my fold away bed back at the hotel.

"Why not?" I asked staring at the number and contemplating calling. "I mean, the reason I'm not hunting is because this creature is after young attractive girls."

"Which is more reasons to not go on this date with this guy. He could be it."

"Dean you're being paranoid." I said looking over at Sam who was on his laptop clearly waiting for an opening to chime in his worries.

"He's right, Christy." He said turning in his seat. "I mean what do you know about his guy?"

"Uh, his name is Nathan and he paid for my lunch."

"So he already dated you. End of discussion." Dean stomped over towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I shook my head before looking down at Nathan's number before coming up with an idea to go ahead and date him.

 **~D.N.S.~**

I waited to call Nathan when Dean and Sam left the hotel to track down the creature and hopefully the four girls it had taken alive. I shook as I heard the phone ringing on the other side.

"Hello?" I felt my stomach tighten as Nathan answered.

"Uh, hi." I stammered rubbing the back of my head. "It's Christina from the diner." I said smiling and blushing.

"Oh, why hello." Nathan said with a grin in his voice. "I'm so glad you called."

"Yeah, it's nothing." I said making sure I didn't say anything that would think I called him because I was bored. "Hey, I know this is weird to ask but-"

"Would you like to go out get a drink, maybe dinner?" I suppressed a chuckle when it was like he read my mind. "I understand if you don't-"

"I'd love that actually." I said twisting my hair with my finger. "What time-"

"Nine alright?" He asked and I let out a giggle.

"Nine will be perfect."

"Uh, where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I'm actually staying at the Old County Inn. Room 192."

"You're just visiting?"

"Yeah, for a little bit. My brothers are working a case here and I travel with them. It's kind of a family business but this case doesn't need my help. So I'm stuck in this room."

"Well, then I'll come and rescue you. Call you around eight thirty."

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from you." I said blushing and biting down my lip nervously. "See you at eight-thirty."

"It's a date. Bye." He disconnected the call and I had just placed my phone on my pillow when the hotel door opened up, and Sam and Dean walked in looking bummed out. "No luck?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Bummer." I said I managed to keep my surprise date to myself when Dean sat down next to me.

"Christy, I need you do me a favor." He said looking at me worried. "If I say you can go on this date, will you be okay?"

"Yeah." I said unsure of his intentions. "So I can go on a date with Nathan?" Dean nodded and I smiled throwing my arms around his neck. "Thanks Dean. 'Cause he's taking me out for dinner and drinks." I pecked him on the cheek and jumped to my feet. It had been forever since I went on a date and I knew I didn't have any nice outfits to wear. "Going shopping. See you guys later! Bye!" I practically ran down the street to a small clothing store that was not high end but had nice dresses I'm sure wouldn't make me look like I was desperate for this guy's attention.

 **~D.N.S.~**

I came back about an hour later with three bags. One bag contained the dress, one the shoes and one a pie for Dean and a six pack for my brothers. "Hey guys." I said handing Dean the bag with the pie and beer. The look I got from Dean didn't make me feel upset as I rushed towards the bathroom, and locked the door. I had to take a shower for I was so nervous I washed in cold water to cool me down before long I heard my phone buzzing and I jumped out and grabbed it. It was Nathan and I had to calm myself and turn off the water before I answered.

"Hello?" I said trying to calm down the excitement.

"Hey, just giving you a thirty minute heads up." Nathan said with a chuckle. I felt like I was eighteen again and I was getting a call from Stan. I felt that pain in my chest again and I pushed it down. "So I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Okay. Bye." I quickly hung up, and rolled my hair in the towel before I struggled with the small amount of makeup I owned, before I slipped into my dress and shoes. I was so lucky I had shaved my legs and my makeup didn't smear. I was trying to calm my nerves as I unrolled my hair and began to brush it and pull it up in a french braid. I pulled on my necklace that had my brothers' and mine birthstones and looked at myself in the mirror.

I felt my mouth drop in surprise. I didn't recognize the woman that now stood in the mirror. The woman that could handle herself in a dangerous situation. The woman who five months past had to give not only a fiance she loved she had to give her son as well a hunter's funeral. But now she was heading out on a date and it had scared me. I felt the butterflies of excitement turned to demons of doubt. _Am I moving too fast?_ I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves before I stepped out.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed cleaning the guns as usual and Sam was typing wildly on his laptop. I knew it was strange asking my brothers for advice on looks. For they loved the rolled out of bed, lumberjack or ex band member look. While I didn't care all the time. It felt nice to be gawked at and actually look decent. I cleared my throat making both Sam and Dean look up from their busy work.

"Whoa," Dean said his mouth dropping and his eyes were making those demons start to wreck up my stomach. "That's it you got to change." He said finally shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"Why, Dean?" Sam asked not standing up instead he had turned in his chair to face me. "She's decent."

"Thank you, Sam." I said with a smile. "Dean, why are you so against me by looking like this?"

"Because you're my baby sister. I'm supposed to protect you. But when you dress like that I...I wonder what dad would say if he saw you like that."

"He'd say don't stay out too late." I said with a chuckle. A knock on the door made me jump and my face pale. "He's here...Dean hide the guns please." Dean draped a thick blanket over the guns and I took a deep breath before hissing. "Best behavior both of you." I said mostly towards Dean who struggled to look happy for me. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Nathan stood with his back towards the door a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was wearing a nice black suit and a clean white shirt. He turned around when I cleared my throat. "My, Christina, you're beautiful." He said with a bit of charm in his voice. I blushed as he handed me the flowers. I smiled at the Daises and Lilacs in the bouquet. "This was all they had left." He said feeling ashamed. I let out a giggle and shook my head.

"No, these are my favorites." I said taking in a deep breath of the sweet aroma. "Let me go grab my jacket and I'll be right back." I shot Dean and Sam a look and dragged my thumb across my throat indicating to say nothing as I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my Levi jacket before walking out to see Nathan looking quite out of place standing next to Dean who looked at him like a monster about to attack. I walked out with my jacket over my arm and the bouquet still clutched in my hand. "Alright lets go." Nathan nodded and I could see sweat falling down his face as he helped me out the door. "Goodnight guys." I said as I closed the door behind me.

Nathan rushed to the passenger side of a nice Mustang convertible and opened up the door. I knew Sam and Dean were watching me one through the curtains while the other the peep hole in the door. I pulled on my jacket and he climbed into the drivers seat. As he looked behind him to reverse I glared at my brothers and lifted up my middle finger before dropping my finger and I felt my phone start to buzz. I had received a new text message. I opened it up and held in a chuckle as the text message was from Dean and it simply said, " **Bitch. ;-)** ".

 **~D.N.S~**

I was shaking with nerves as Nathan pulled in front of a nice high end Italian restaurant. I was reaching for the door handled when Nathan appeared helping me out of the door and towards the restaurant. I had left my flowers on the passenger seat so I could wrap my arm around his. He smelt like pine trees after a rainstorm, I felt the tears stinging the corners of my eyes as we walked. He made me feel safe. But I felt so out of place that was in a haze until we walked in and the hostess who smiled and lead us towards to a table. Nathan made me blush as he pulled the chair out from the table.

I sat down and he pushed me in before he sat across from me. The waitress came over with glasses of water and Nathan asked to see the wine selection. I blushed as I picked up the menu and looked over my choices. I felt strange as the cheapest meal was almost twenty dollars. "This is a nice place. I don't want to pressure you-"

"Don't worry about money." Nathan said with a smile. "Order what ever you like." He glanced down at his menu and I heard liquid being poured into a glass. I looked up and saw the waiter pouring in a white wine and I blushed. I nodded my thanks before Nathan picked up his wine glass and held it up. "I know this is kind of cheesy, but to a wonderful night."

"To a wonderful night." I smiled the glass dinging echoed into my head. I brought the glass to my lips and poured a little bit into my mouth. As I looked up to look back at Nathan, I saw something dart behind a small wall that lead to the foyer of the restaurant. I cleared my throat and took another sip of wine my eyes never leaving the wall behind Nathan. Dean's face appeared around one side of the wall while Sam's from the other. I smiled and reached out and grabbed Nathan's hand my eyes not leaving my brother's faces. _They're watching me? This is going to be fun._

"So tell me more about yourself." Nathan said snapping my eyes off my brother's faces and into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes as I could hear my southern accent exiting my mouth. _Whenever I get nervous it comes out. This is going to be a fun date._

"Well, where did you grow up?" _He didn't hear it, thank God._

"Oklahoma." I said that accent still coming out. _Please don't catch on._

"I love your accent by the way." _He heard it._ I felt my head drop my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Thanks, it only comes out when I'm nervous."

"It's funny you sound more like you're from Georgia then Oklahoma."

"Well, my adoptive parents were from Savanna Georgia. They talked like this all the time. I guess it rubbed off on me."

"You were adopted?"

"Well, I was found on their doorstep when I was very little. I didn't meet my real dad until four years ago. That's also when I found out I had older brothers." I shook my head and took another gulp of wine. "What about you? Where are you from?"

He chuckled as he took a sip of his wine. "Ogden Utah." I looked at him and he let out a small laugh. "Yes I'm from Utah, no I'm not from a large family, in fact my family was me my younger brother and older sister."

"Have you decided what you would like for your meal?" The waiter asked and Nathan smiled and looked at me.

"I would like to have the Black Squid Risotto with the Cheese Ravioli please." Nathan said handing the waiter his menu.

"And you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same please." the waiter nodded and took my menu. "Would you excuse me Nathan, I need to use the ladies room." He nodded, stood up, helped me out of my chair and I left towards the restrooms which happened to be right near where my brother's were watching me.

I was walking towards the restrooms when I purposely bumped into Dean. "Excuse...Hi Dean." I said my eyes narrowing. Dean gave a soft uncomfortable chuckle his cheeks turning pink. "Enjoying my date?" I asked pushing him towards the restrooms. I grabbed Sam's arm as I walked past. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking to see if everything is going good between you guys." Dean said and Sam nodded silently.

"Or are you wanting to make sure he isn't your monster." Dean and Sam both lowered their heads in shame. "Guys I can't believe you. Nathan's not the monster. There's silver everywhere and I'm pretty sure you guys sprinkled holy water on him to check. He doesn't have sharp teeth and did you guys see the protection pin on his lapel?" They shook their heads and I looked over at my table to see Nathan tapping his leg nervously on the floor. "Now I'm going to wash my hands and when I get out please don't be here." I glared one last time before heading inside the ladies room.

I stood at the sink washing my hands with the mild temperature water. I took in a breath to calm my nerves before I walked back out. Dean and Sam were nowhere to be seen and I smiled before walking back towards the table. Nathan quickly jumped to his feet and helped me back in my chair.

"So I have a question," I said. "Do you go on dates with any girl you meet at diners?"

"Well, no. I didn't expect you to say yes. I also didn't know you were just in town visiting."

 **~D.N.S~**

We laughed our way through dinner as I inched my hand towards my purse, which held my wallet, my pistol, a silver knife, holy water and my cellphone. But Nathan was quicker, laid a golden MasterCard in the folder with our check and grabbed my hand as the waiter came by and picked it up.

"You didn't have to pay for all of that." I said shaking my head. "I mean, not only did you pay for dinner you paid my lunch as well."

"Well, it didn't seem fair for you to be eating lunch on your own. And I felt bad that you were." He smiled at me and I blushed biting my bottom lip. _Thank God my accent went away._ "So," he asked making me slowly look up at him. "You up for a drink?"

"We had wine for dinner." I said blinking. Nathan nodded as the memory of the wine came back into his brain. "Do you mind going for a walk near the shore line? I feel a little...uneasy being indoors. Outside makes me feel a bit more free to be myself." Nathan nodded and helped me out of my chair. He helped me to his car and we drove off. Every once in a while I caught a glimpse of Dean's Impala as we drove through the nearly empty streets. _So much for a romantic date away from brothers._ I thought bitterly.

 **~D.N.S~**

I had kicked off my shoes in the car and Nathan and I walked along the shoreline feeling the icy cold water on my toes. "So what's the real reason you wanted to come out here?" Nathan asked after about twenty minutes of walking in silence.

"To be honest it's because my brothers have been spying on me all night. At least at the restaurant." I glanced over my shoulder as I heard a loud cough from behind. _They never give up don't they?_

"It's kind of nice they care enough to check on you." Nathan said making me look back at him. "I mean, you looked as though you haven't been on a date in nearly forever."

"It has." I said with a shrug. "I guess it's kind of hard to date when I'm always traveling." But that wasn't the real reason, and I knew it hadn't been forever since my last date. "Nathan I-" I turned my head and our lips touched. Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. My heart pounded in my chest and the feeling of his heart against me made it all seem too real. My brain was screaming me to push him away, that I wasn't ready for this kind of relationship while my heart and stomach begged me to continue.

The kiss felt like it had lasted forever. I had lost all feeling in my feet from the water, my arms had goosebumps running up and down each arm. I was lost in the kiss. Lost in the possibilities of continuing to risking everything just to be with him for more then tonight. He slowly pushed me away our lips parting. My eyes were still closed, thinking if I continued to imagine him standing there it would happen. "I should probably get you back to your hotel." He said and helped me towards his car.

 **~D.N.S.~**

It was like my life was on fast forward. The car ride seemed to fly by, though I knew was more then forty-five minutes to the hotel from the beach we had just been. But it when I looked up we were already back in front of the familiar dark green painted door. The familiar off gold color of 192. I was amazed that the Impala was parked back in the same slot as before. The car engine turned off and I watched as Nathan walked around his car and opened my door. I grabbed his hand and the bouquet he had given me as we walked towards the door.

"I want you to know I had a wonderful time." he said with a sweet smile. "And who knows maybe when you get back from wherever you can give me a call and we can have another one of these dates."

"Yeah. Maybe next time it would be with two less brothers to keep an eye on me." I glared at the peephole having a seventy percent chance that Dean and Sam were listening in. "But I did enjoy myself as well." I turned to leave but I felt Nathan wrap his hand around my cheek and turned my head to face him. My stomach twisted as he leaned down and our lips touched for the second time this night. Once again I was brought in a world of possibilities. I didn't want him to stop the kiss. I didn't want this night to end.

The door to our hotel room opened and Dean stood there looking like a dad who had caught his daughter out past curfew. His black night shirt and pajama bottoms weren't the scariest things to see but it was better then the alternative, black night shirt and just his boxer shorts.

"Get inside, please." Dean said and I smiled up at Nathan.

"Thanks again, Nathan." I said before walking into the hotel room and walked past Sam who was at the table on his computer and walked to the sink, filling it up with cold water and placed my flowers inside. The hotel door closed tightly and I didn't have to turn around to let out a chuckle. "How much did you give him?" I slowly turned around and looked over at Dean who, as well as Sam, looked shocked.

"How long have you known?" Dean asked his cheeks turning pink.

"Just barely." I admitted. "You weren't screaming you just stood there. How much?"

"Fifty bucks." he said. I smiled and I ran to him throwing my arms around his waist.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Dean." I felt his arms wrap around me. "I certainly do have the most awesome-st brothers ever! Paying a complete stranger to go out on a date with me. Giving me a wonderful night. But why were you spying on us?"

"We wanted to make sure he didn't choke under the pressure and tell you what was going on." Sam said as I pushed away from Dean and walked over to my bed.

"What about the case?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Oh, we finished that before we had lunch. That's why we needed to change." I let out a giggle and took off my jacket. "Are you mad at us?"

"Nope," I said sincerely. "But this does mean that you're going to be getting a 'wonderful' surprise later."

Dean and Sam laughed at my empty threat before climbing into their beds. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom to clean up and to change clothes. I felt strange as I pulled my pajama bottoms over my bare legs and my tank top over my chest. The dress I had worn for that night hung neatly on a hanger that the hotel had provided. I grabbed a washcloth and stuck it underneath the sink letting the warm water soak it before I rubbed at my face taking off the make-up that was slowly starting to smear.

The makeup stained washcloth was tossed in a corner before I walked out of the bathroom and into the room filled with soft snores from my brothers. I shook my head with a smile as I climbed into the thin sheets and heavy blanket of the foldaway placing my arm beneath my head. I stared at the ceiling. A soft vision of Stan's face appeared looking both happy and sad to see me. I felt tears streaming down my face as I felt the brushing of his ghostly hand across my cheeks wiping away those tears.

" _Don't worry about me_ ," his voice echoed in my head as his face vanished. " _It's okay to be happy again, Chriss. Just remember that I love you._ " I closed my eyes picturing his face up against mine. His lips felt warm against mine and his heart was slowly pounding against me. I didn't want this to be a dream. I wanted this to be real. Real like when I had kissed Nathan. Real like the first time I had kissed Stan. " _I love you, Chriss. And I'll always be with you._ " I closed my eyes as I felt a light pressure on my hand and a soft brushing on my ring finger.

"Goodnight...Stan."

" _Goodnight, Chriss._ "

 **The End**


End file.
